1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to earphone assemblies, and particularly, to an earphone assembly for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Varieties of electronic devices are widely used, such as mobile phones, MP3s, or MP4s players. Users can use an earphone assembly to listen to radio and music from the electronic devices. After the electronic devices are used for a period of time, electric power of the electronic devices is exhausted and the electronic devices need to be charged by a charger. So when users travel, they have to take the earphone and the charger. It can be inconvenient to carry both these items.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.